


Guilty Pleasure

by BleedingDeath



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a break in the mission of Task Force 141 and Roach uses it to catch up on one of his favorite shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

It was a nice day at the base. It was a warm afternoon, Soap was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, a little fan blowing cool air onto his face. Roach smiled as he walked down the hall into his room. There were two things Soap truly hated; dogs, and paperwork. But that's what happened when there wasn't much going on.

He checked his watch. It was almost time! There was no way he would miss it this week! As he turned the corner and walked a little further he finally reached his room, and entered. Ghost wasn't around, that was a good sign. He could only imagine how much he'd be teased for what he was going to do.

Shutting the door quietly, he kicked off his boots and got out of his uniform. Grabbing the TV remote from the side table he turned on the television. Technically, he didn't think they were even supposed to have it in there, if at all, but it was only a temporary base until they got back to work. He laid down on the bed, elbows digging into the mattress, and resting his chin on his knuckles as the screen crackled to life.

As it came on he heard the theme song and sang with it. "My Little Pony, My Little Pony, ahhhhh..."

It was going to be a marathon today seasons one through three. Hopefully Ghost wouldn't come into the room, though it was a possibility since they shared it. The first episode was a success of uninterrupted adorable ponies. As the second episode began to play, the door opened.

"What in the hell are you watching Roach?" Ghost asked taking off his sun glasses and balaclava. He would only take those off around him.

Gary started slightly then looked up at Simon. "Umm, uhh, _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_..." he answered quietly, a light flush on his face.

"… Really? Really, Gary? You're watching _that_. Isn't it a little girls' show?" he asked sitting down next to him.

"It is not! I swear! It's a great show! With life lessons and morals! Some of which you could learn more of..." he trailed off.

"If you think I'm watching that asinine show, you're wrong." He narrowed his blue eyes.

"I never said you had to watch it, just... don't interrupt it, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Melt your brain cells."

They sat there in silence. As the episodes went by and it became later in the afternoon Gary could've sworn he heard Simon snicker a few times, especially when Fluttershy had a deep voice, so on a commercial he turned around and asked, "So, do you like it?" He smiled.

He made an unintelligible sound.

"What was that?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Still can't hear you Simon, can you speak louder?" He smirked.

"Shut up..." He glared at him.

"Do you want to watch more?" He chuckled.

"Not a word of this to the others... Got it? I will kill you."

He took that as a yes and turned onto his side to snuggle up against him. "My lips are sealed."

"Mm..." Simon kissed him and wrapped his arm around Gary.

As the marathon went on into the night, they fell asleep, Roach in Ghosts arms.


End file.
